20 September 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-09-20 ; Comments *Peel plays a request from prisoners from Norwich Prison, who wanted a Stranglers track. Sessions *Company 2 only session, recorded 20th August 1989. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *feedtime: Highway (album - Suction) Decoy *Glen Brown: The Winner (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves GREL 603 @ ''(Peel mistakens the track as Merry Up)'' *Stranglers: No More Heroes (album - No More Heroes) United Artists *Heleno Dos Oito Baixos: Começo De Verâo (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style ORB 048 @''' *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (session) '''@ *Ian McCulloch: The Flickering Wall (album - Candleland) WEA *Happy Flowers: Charlie Got A Haircut (album - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead *Wrecks-N-Effect: Club Head (album - Wrecks-N-Effect) Motown MOT-6281 @''' *Front Lawn: Tomorrow Night (album - Songs From The Front Lawn) Front Lawn *Einsturzende Neubauten: Haus Der Luege (album - Haus Der Luege) Rough Trade *A-Class Crew: We A Dub (shared 7" with Junior Delgado - We A Blood) Fashion FAD 7066 '''@ :(JP: 'And this is the first time I think I had a chance to play you a record from the Basque region of northern Spain and people that I know who had been there, have come back and said it's like the North of England with sunshine, and it's really matey people out there. This is a band called Tijuana In Blue, which isn't terrifically promising I must say and the start of the track itself isn't enormously promising but it gets much better as you discover') *Tijuana In Blue: Urroztarra, Fuerza Y Garra (album - A Bocajarro) Oihuka *Company 2: Bear No Malice (session) @ # *Wedding Present: Kennedy (12") RCA PT43118 #''' *Pretty Boy: Bip Bop Bip (v/a album - At The Party!) Candy *Nelson "FFWD" Cruz: My House (My House Is Your Dub) (12") Minimal 8 '''# *Jerry's Kids: Need Some (album - Kill Kill Kill) Taang! *Loudon Wainwright III: Therapy (album - Therapy) Silvertone *Johnny P: Learn To Read (7") Penthouse :(JP: 'On Penthouse records, but nothing to do with the magazine with the same name as far as I know, that's Johnny P, Learn To Read') '' *F.S.K.: Mendocino (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *Company 2: Tell It As It Is (session) *Trusty: Mr. Know It All (7" - A Name To Depend On) Soma Tracks marked '@''' on File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-09-xx Peel Show LE046 *2) 1989-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE047 *3) 020A-B4765XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:37:07 (from 1:17:05) *2) 1:36:29 (to 11:40) *3) 1:27:56 ;Other *1-2) Created from LE046 and LE047 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1989 Lee Tape 46 / Peel September October 1989 Lee Tape 47. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1-2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4765/1) Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment